Guide: Mid to End Game
Welcome back to my guide on Glap.io! I'm not going to bug you for long, so without further ado, well, let's just get into it. Mid-Game Now that you have a decent ship(if you read the last guide) then you may be wondering what are all of those other weird planet symbols on your GUI are. I'll cover them, one by one, with my personal analysis, but you don't have to listen to me. Glap.io is a sandbox game for a reason. Anyway, let's jump into the planets! First up, and probably the worst up, the sun. The sun is a very dangerous body that has a large gravity that will start to suck you in if you are within 62 distance from it. The sun is represented by a ☉ on your GUI. The only good thing you can get from the sun is the doge flag, which is a useless module that is used only for bragging rights and in-game records. Trying to land on the sun will most likely destroy your ship, and send you back to the title screen, forcing you to reload your save. Next, Jupiter. A big planet with a decent prize for managing to somehow land on its surface(don't ask me how that works). Landing on Jupiter with cargo modules gives you the booster. The booster is a necessity in mid-game. The booster is more powerful than the landing booster, but wastes more power and doesn't give you a softer landing like the landing booster. Jupiter is marked by the ♃ symbol on your GUI. Saturn's coming up next! Saturn is a large planet with a large reward for getting cargo on it. Enter the super booster module. This booster is the most powerful booster in the game and is the most wasteful. But, if you have enough solar panels to back it up, it will deem very useful. In late game, there is no other booster that can handle your massive ships, so stock up on these! Saturn is marked on your GUI by the ♄ symbol. Next, the absolute joke of the solar system, Uranus. This bullied planet has an awesome reward if you land on it. The super hub module is an amazing tool for a mid-game player, as it can hold more energy than the regular hub module from Mars. Uranus is marked by the ⛢ symbol on your GUI. By now, you might be asking- what's that weird thing on my GUI that pops up randomly when I'm within 400 units of it? Well, that is the planet Nibiru. Nibiru has an AMAZING '''reward for landing on it- the super solar panel. This bad boy can regenerate TWICE as much energy as the regular solar panel. Bring as many cargo modules as you can to this planet when you can find it(or when it comes close to Earth, which happens often)! This module is a must-have for end game players. Neptune's up next with an awfully weird reward for landing on it. The hub booster module is a booster with about the same thrust as a landing booster, but you can attach modules to either side of it, making it a useful asset for large frigates to hold more cargo. This planet shouldn't get overlooked that much. Neptune is marked on your GUI by the ♆ symbol. The last planet you are likely to get to in mid game is Pluto. Pluto is the smallest and probably the most frustrating planet to land on, as it is smaller than most ships. Landing on this rage inducer will give you landing gear modules. These are '''VERY useful and will help you land on a planet without your ship falling apart(easily, at least) on you. Pluto is marked by the ♇ symbol on your GUI. Late Game So, now that you have more modules to aid you, let's take a trip to the outer reaches of this solar system. First up, the Fady Planet. This planet's reward is a very useful tool called the Hub Fady module. This is the most useful hub module, as it can store 4x the energy a normal hub can. This planet is represented by a flag symbol on your GUI. Next, the Trade Planet. This is the spawn hub for larger ships than the regular Earth, and it has a few more noticeable attributes. 1) The Trade Planet is a bit larger than Earth. 2) It spawns more cargo modules(or that may be because there are fewer people there). 3) it has no gravity. The Trade Planet has no gravity, probably due to having large ships crash into the planet while they are stocking up for a cargo run. Other than that, this planet behaves just like Earth. Next up, Corrupt X's planet. This planet is indicated by the youtuber's avatar on your GUI. Landing on this planet will give you the Pentagon module. This, like the hub booster, is useful for cargo ships, as it can hold more modules than a regular hub module. It can also help make circular ships if you're into that. Fortish's planet is another tricky one. It is pitch-black, almost looking like space itself, but it has eyes and an F on it. It is indicated by the F on your GUI. Landing on this planet with your cargo modules will give you shock absorber modules, which are like a beefed-up version of the landing gear module. Lastly, the pizza planet. This planet is very unique in the sense it doesn't give you modules, or cargo modules for that matter. No, what this planet gives you are pizza modules. Pizza modules have a timer ticking down from when they spawn, which is 3 minutes. If you can get them to Mars in that time, you get 2 galaxy money for each one on your ship. Galaxy money can be taken to the ship editor, which then you can buy the following modules: 50: Triangle Module: Mostly used like the Pentagon module. 1000: Lock Module: This module can lock other modules to it so your ship doesn't wiggle. 2000: Power Generator Module: The highest form of power regeneration. Thank you for reading my guide. Now, go out there and have some fun on Glap.io!